


Pile Up

by nineofhearts



Series: Collection of Fics [18]
Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineofhearts/pseuds/nineofhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this 50 car pile up in Wisconsin during a snow storm.<br/>http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=6XbTdGZVAvo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pile Up

Kurt carefully pulled his car over to the side of the road, cursing quietly as he climbed out into the cold to join the growing throng of people. All he had wanted to do was go home, take a nice hot shower, scrounge up some dinner, and then wrap himself up in blankets while watching TV and talking to his family. Instead, he was fairly certain that he had just become part of the most ridiculous pile up ever.

He’d been driving carefully down the highway, because  _hello_  there was snow, and he actually wanted to get home in one piece, when he’d noticed cars slowing down or darting around in front of him. Accordingly, he had pushed on his breaks so he could slow down further and assess the situation, but of course, the person behind him was in a rush to get somewhere, and had bumped into him. Causing his car to slide. And yup, his car definitely had some damage. Nothing he couldn’t fix himself, but  _still_ , he’d need a new rear bumper and he was  _not_  paying for it by himself.

"Um, hi," Kurt heard someone clearing their throat awkwardly behind him, talking loudly to be heard over the highway noises. Turning, he was met with the sight of a stranger, about his age, bundled in a stylish black coat.

"Hi…" Kurt replied uncertainly, not sure why the man was talking to him.

"I’m, um," he stuck his hand out, after a moment of confusion, Kurt grasped it in his, shaking it briefly before the stranger spoke again. "I’m Blaine.”

“Kurt.”

“ I, uh, I was the one who rear-ended you out there, I’m really sorry about that. I can pay for the damage- well, I think I can. I didn’t hurt you or anything right? It was just the car?”

"I’m fine, a little bit annoyed that I’m standing out here in the cold,  _although_ ,” he glanced out at the road were another five or six cars had joined them in getting hit. “I’m going to have a good story about my first car accident.  _Look at all these people_. We could throw a party.”

"It is kind of crazy, isn’t it?" Blaine glanced around at the various clusters of people standing near them. "I wonder which one of them was the originator."

"The originator?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh, you know, the guy who got in the first accident. Probably some idiot going too fast like I was.”

“He’s probably hoping that his insurance just has to pay for the people he hit, and not anyone who came along after that.”

They both watched in silence as a car slowed down and somehow managed to weave its way through the stopped cars now littering the highway. “Well,” Kurt said, bouncing on his toes, trying to stay warm in the cold. “How’s your car looking?”

“Oh- it’s not too bad. The front is a bit crunched up, but it should be fine. I think. I don’t really know much about cars,” Blaine confessed.

“Well, it just so happens that I do,” Kurt said, letting his voice take on a flirty lilt. “Which car is yours? I’ll take a look.”

“Seriously?” Blaine grinned for a moment, and then turned to point at a car off to the side behind them. “My car, well, my parents car really, - oh god, they’re going to kill me – is that one there.”

“The neon green one?” Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Um, yeah, my mom has a thing for eccentric car colors, and my dad and I made the mistake of letting her and my brother shop for a car together. They came home with that one and my dad almost had an aneurysm.” They wandered over to the car together, Kurt looking at the external damage before propping the hood open. “Come to think of it, my dad might actually be secretly happy that I damaged the car. He’ll probably be disappointed that I didn’t total it.”

Kurt laughed, “Well, unfortunately for your dad, the car should be fine. You’ll need a few repairs obviously, but it’s easily salvageable.”

Blaine groaned. “How do you know all of this stuff anyways? Are you a model who moonlights as a mechanic?”

“Am I a- what?” Blaine’s cheeks flushed a deeper red than they had been before. “I’m an intern at Vogue.com and I work at my dad’s Tire Shop sometimes when I’m home.”

“Vogue?”

“Yeah, I live in New York, I’m just here for winter vacation.”

“Really? Me too. Listen,” Blaine said, leaning towards him as several police cars finally pulled up to take down an account of the accident. “I’m going to be busy the next few days with family stuff, but I’d love to buy you a coffee or something when you get back to New York. As an apology for hitting your car. On top of paying for your damages – preferably without getting our insurances involved.”

“How about you follow me to my dad’s shop, and then as long as you don’t hit my car again, we won’t bother to tell our insurance companies about this and once we deal with payment for damages, you can ask to buy me a coffee.”


End file.
